


no more evil, no more sadness, nothing left at all

by LichLeech



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Depression, Other, no proofreading we perish like dust motes, yes that's a madoka quote for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichLeech/pseuds/LichLeech
Summary: Dite was Hell without them, yet in a strange act of mercy it offered him salvation he didn't deserve.
Relationships: Seth/The Captain (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 1





	no more evil, no more sadness, nothing left at all

Human existence, to Seth, had indeed been a small and lonely experience. Not that this was an unfamiliar concept to anyone, and not that he had particularly suffered any more than was common. He had certainly never been through any tribulation that would warrant the onslaught of negativity he subjected himself to at every waking moment, and so he decided it wasn't anything to be concerned with and was far too difficult to speak about. He was just a natural pessimist, he supposed.

Unfortunately, acknowledging that his feelings were baseless had never succeeded in keeping them at bay, and, at times, had even exacerbated them. The despair had a tendency to overwhelm him, and Seth readily chalked it up to the fact that he had never been particularly strong in either will or body. Not strong like any average person who should have been able to deal with what he went through and more. Certainly not strong like his partner, though those feelings were complicated and seeing as Seth could never bring himself to exert any amount of control over his emotions, it was really best to never entertain them lest he ruin what the pair already had. That was good enough. That was fine. The captain deserved better. Seth could take so much from people, and the captain was a precious resource he never wanted to drain. It was best to never risk telling them anything, and he'd already failed that so much.

Dite was Hell without them, yet in a strange act of mercy it offered him salvation he didn't deserve. Words had never come easy to Seth, but the wandering god permeating the land understood him without him ever needing to speak. The Lord of Dust offered comfort, immortality, love, peace. The Lord of Dust understood how terrifying and painful it was to be isolated, to be alone. The Lord of Dust offered freedom from all pain. The Lord of Dust offered paradise.

For only a brief moment, Seth wondered if he was a coward for accepting it.


End file.
